To assess the effect of Tolrestat in diabetic subjects suffering from the syndrome of limited joint mobility. To determine the efficacy of Tolrestat in ameliorating or slowing progression of clinical signs and symptoms of the syndrome. Ancillary objectives are to assess impairment of respiratory system in syndrome and to evaluate the potential therapeutic effect of Tolrestat in correcting pulmonary function.